Passion dévorante
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [PRE-THOR] Odin est vite remis sur pied de ses blessures à Jotunheim. C'est alors qu'entre en compte sa passion dévorante pour la femme à qui il n'a cessé de penser durant cette longue bataille. C'est l'heure de leurs retrouvailles, enfin, après tant de mois l'un sans l'autre.


**Hello! Voici pour vous un OS sur le couple royal! Se passant quelques semaines après la bataille de Jotunheim et la victoire d'Asgard, soit avant les évènements du premier film! Pour cette fois, il s'agit d'un OS assez différent de ceux que j'ai déjà écrit sur Thor. Le rating est fait exprès, car il y a quelques allusions à une passion torride (mais pas de lemon, ni de lime!)**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Le Père de Toute Chose était assis sur son immense lit aux motifs couleur or. Il n'était pas seul, il ne voulait plus jamais être seul. Il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il avait épousé. Une magnifique femme qui avait le pouvoir de le faire changer d'avis lorsqu'il devait prendre des décisions. Cette femme, elle était blottie dans ses bras, à califourchon sur lui pour mieux l'entourer de la chaleur de ses propres bras.

-Vous tremblez, comprit-il alors que ses mains caressaient délicatement les joues de sa reine.

Frigga. C'était son nom, bien que dans la plupart des autres royaumes, elle fût nommée par d'autres noms. Frigga, la reine aux cheveux d'or, la reine aux pouvoirs et dons cachés. La femme qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, en réalité. Cette dernière n'osa pas parler, préférant calmer ses tremblements.

La raison de sa peur ? La dernière bataille de Jotunheim. Celle où son cher mari avait failli la laisser seule avec leur enfant pour l'éternité. Lui aurait pu se retrouver au Valhalla en laissant derrière lui sa famille. Fort heureusement, Odin était connu pour résister à la mort, et était revenu. Très amoché, mais au moins, il n'avait pas laissé la mort l'emporter.

-Ma reine, comment puis-je vous rassurer ? Je ne vous quitte plus, vous le savez.

-Oui, je le sais, mais j'ai _peur_. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans vous, Odin. Ne partez plus vous battre, même si vous me ramenez ensuite le plus beau des présents.

-Comment se porte le petit Loki, d'ailleurs ? s'interrogea-t-il, tout en effleurant les épaules découvertes de sa femme, la faisant cette fois frissonner de bien-être.

-Il peine à dormir, mais lorsqu'il plonge enfin, il faut y mettre de la force et du temps pour le réveiller. Il a aussi un peu de fièvre, mais elle disparaitra sûrement lorsqu'il sera habitué aux changements. De Jotunheim à Asgard, il y a beaucoup de différences, soupira-t-elle, repensant à ce petit bébé qu'Odin lui avait ramené.

-Je suis bien heureux que vous vous en occupiez, Frigga. Cet enfant sera mieux avec nous. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous embrasser, quémanda le Père de Toute Chose.

L'autorisation lui vint sans tarder, et il put enfin venir cueillir les lèvres de sa reine. Des mois et des mois qu'il en avait été privé de par la guerre entre son royaume éternel et Jotunheim. Des mois en se demandant si Frigga pensait autant à lui qu'il ne pensait à elle. Des mois en revoyant son beau visage inquiet lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que cette fois, la guerre ne pouvait être évitée. Et là, enfin, après des mois sans sa femme et leur fils, et la certitude qu'ils étaient en sécurité, Odin pouvait à nouveau goûter à sa vie de famille. Et aux lèvres tant tentantes de la femme aux cheveux d'or.

-Me permettez-vous…, commença-t-il, sans oser finir cette phrase déjà peu prometteuse à son goût.

Mais Frigga comprit le message sans avoir besoin de la suite. Elle n'avait pas osé non plus le demander, car c'était en général l'homme qui demandait cela à la femme. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cher roi, lui accordant sans hésiter ce qu'il voulait. Des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ni touchés. Aucun d'eux n'avait à présent la force d'attendre, et au diable qu'ils ne pensent plus en tant que souverains d'Asgard. Les sentiments ne se commandaient pas.

Le baiser partagé dépassa vite la limite de la décence. Ils en avaient besoin, tous les deux. La passion en vint vite à leur faire oublier qu'ils avaient un rang à tenir. Les mains d'Odin se baladèrent sur le dos tendu de sa femme, qui posa les siennes sur le torse musclé qu'elle admirait.

-Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai envie de ne plus me retenir, murmura le roi aux oreilles de la splendide créature posée sur lui, avant de revenir sur ses lèvres, fondant dessus à vive allure.

Un autre baiser passionné, puis enflammé, puis fiévreux, encore un autre, un baiser désespéré et amoureux. Un nouveau baisé témoignant de leur amour brûlant, de leur amour destructeur. Et enfin, dans un râle avalé par un énième baiser, Odin put initier leur union. Une union douce et tendre. Pas de bestialité, pas de brutalité, pas de violence, non, juste de la tendresse, celle dont ils avaient besoin pour se retrouver.

-Ne repartez jamais en guerre, mon roi, souffla Frigga, s'accrochant à celui qui partageait sa vie depuis déjà très longtemps.

-Je vous le promets. Plus de guerre, plus de bains de sang. Il y aura juste nous, notre famille et notre royaume, se sentit-il capable d'articuler correctement, alors qu'un autre gémissement finit par sortir de sa bouche.

Les mains sur la nuque de la souveraine, le Père de Toute Chose lui vola un nouveau baiser. Avide de ses lèvres, avide de son corps, avide de sa chaleur, avide de son amour, surtout. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle, plus maintenant.

Leur tango du corps ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent rassasiés du corps de l'autre, se finissant avant que, maintenant rassurés sur l'amour de l'autre, ils s'endormirent chacun, l'un contre l'autre, après des derniers murmures qui n'avaient rien de paroles de souverains. Pendant au moins quelques heures, ils avaient tous deux oubliés qu'ils avaient un destin déterminé d'avance.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs qu'au matin qu'ils revinrent à la réalité, à cause d'un jeune garçon d'à peine quatre ans, qui ouvrit brusquement la porte de leur chambre pour venir les enquiquiner. Thor, le futur porteur d'un marteau invincible. Ou, en ce moment, Thor, le briseur de moments amoureux entre ses parents !

FIN

* * *

**OS un peu spécial, n'est-ce pas? Mais j'ai pas pu résisté à l'écrire...**

**En espérant malgré tout qu'il vous a plu (:**


End file.
